Project Summary/Abstract We propose to acquire an IVIS (IN VIVO IMAGING SYSTEM) SPECTRUMCT. It has multiple functions, including 2D Bioluminescence, 3D Bioluminescence/ Fluorescence Tomography, PET, CT and MRI functions for small and large animals, detection of in vivo Ca2+ influx that can be useful for pain study, and drug toxicity evaluation that is critical for identifying and developing new drugs. Presently there is no any highly sensitive tomographic optical imaging systems of this kind available to researchers in Jesse Brown VAMC to support VA-funded studies. This instrument will be the first IVIS SPECTRUMCT at the Jesse Brown VAMC, and will significantly accelerate data generation for the VA-funded studies by providing sophisticated in vivo analytical capabilities that are currently unavailable at the Jesse Brown VAMC or nearby universities. By using the new analytical in vivo imaging capabilities, we also expect to use significantly fewer animals for our proposed studies by eliminating time-course studies that require sacrificing animals followed by tissue harvest. Approximately 85% of the instrument time will be utilized by these VA-funded major users, and the remaining time will be used to support NIH-, DoD-funded or other pilot projects. This instrument will be located in the VA Animal Facility where the VA investigators can conduct in vivo imaging analyses without taking the animals out of the animal facility, which is designed to house specific pathogen free animals. Access to the instrument by the major/minor users will be ensured through the administrative oversight of an Advisory Committee appointed by the Chair of the R&D Committee. Administrative/technical service will be provided by Dr. Sampen who has imaging analyses experience for more than a decade, and by a coordinator, Dr. Natarajan Anbazhagan who has over 4 years of experience in directly operating the IVIS SPECTRUMCT system. To ensure that the equipment is operated safely and appropriately maintained with maximum efficiency, Drs. Sampen and Natarajan Anbazhagan will be further trained by the Perkin Elmer Technical team with intensive training courses.